the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Downtime 3
Collect Clone Vat Fluid From Lobetful (10 for flight; 9 for mission) *Ekim *The Sheriff *Cooper *Techie *Dr. York *Kenzie The mission is a success and not only is enough clone vat juice collected to bring the possible clone making to nine, but the various robots and security devices can be picked up for later installation in the peak. Kenzie is likely nervous making her first flight into a corpse city, but she does a stellar job and attracts no ill attention! Find and Sneak Omegas From Karnaak (13 base) *Nadia *Dante *Waikerie *Sopotonia There are a few omegas who snuck into Karnaak in order to escape possible Alphas, only to find themselves rounded up and executed. Those who survived went to ground, but with the assistance of Dante's ability to seek out the lost and desperate to be found through his signal transmissions, Waikerie's knowledge of local places and Nexus Region people's habits, Dr. Sopotonia's growing respect among the medical community in Karnaak, and Nadia's ability to analyse people's movements and where they are most likely to go ... they manage to evacuate over two dozen omegas. Odds are there are very few remaining in Karnaak, and most of those still hidden probably don't want to be found. Political action (counter bounties) (13 base) *Patty *Lily *Ella hit up the Rangers to hopefully issue a statement, suggesting to the public that "the subjects of the ranger / seeker bounties are believed to be responsible for issuing the bounties on several of the heroes involved in the Triway mission, as well as other persons of interest to the city. Their intent is to brainwash human members of the public, and it is in the safe interests of the humans in our society that we do not bend to their influence. Please continue to report any sightings of those listed in our previously issued bounties." Possibly mention that there is no proof they may actually deliver on their bounties. Distribute the statement digitally and physically where safe to do so, making use of what we can to make it happen. With such important figures as Patty acting as spokesperson, it's hard for New Yuvon in particular to be unsympathetic (especially given their history). Lily, on the other hand, is quite good at getting the message out to those in harder to reach places where humans can still be found -- and in translating the words into a style of talk they can understand. Ella focuses on drafting the message in general and in disseminating it online -- and in helping Lily get to those places safely for none can beat a Whisperer Scavenger in reaching places unseen. Unlock Hashin Space Suit (14 base) * Circuit * Glitch They have discovered a way to create the space suits in the style and with the technology of their people. These semi-organic designs can purify air, are fire resistant, maintain a consistent temperature and are more capable of surviving undamaged in anomalous environments where reality deviations might shred the usual sort of suit. Construction of three space suits will take a clone body’s worth of amino acids. Launch and Monitor Underwater Drone (9 base) *DALLAS *Santiago *Bear With the help of Jason who flies them out over the ocean in his troop transport chopper, they manage to drop the underwater safely into the ocean and send it diving toward the underwater vents where most likely the Upsilon Research Station can be found. There’s some frightening images below, but after Santiago views the original footage while piloting the drone, she has it screened by the core so that others won’t be exposed to infohazards found lurking below…. View Kingfisher Drone here. One communications satellite is moved to view a south western lake / island area. Nothing of interest is found here. Category:Downtimes